Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + 1 \times 2) - 5 \times 1 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + 2) - 5 \times 1 $ $ = 12 - 5 \times 1 $ $ = 12 - 5 $ $ = 7 $